A Confusing Love Story
by ihavetoomanyfandoms
Summary: This is a confusing love story. It revolves on Jerome's life. Jerome's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**JEEEEEEEEEEZ GUYS. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. BUT I WISH I DO. **

Jerome's POV

"_Ah ah ah ah ah ah, take your shirt off! Ah ah ah ah ah take your shirt off!_" I chanted.

We're in the living room watching Mick take his shirt off because he was boasting his abs and we we're really getting annoyed so we challenged him to take his shirt off. And by the way, we are drunk.

"Hey stop you guys. My ears hurt." Mara scolded us for being too loud.

"No Mara, you just don't want to see Mick's abs because you won't be able to control yourself from jumping at him." I turned to face her and raise one of my eyebrows. "Cmon Mara! Don't be such a killjoy."

"Oh c'mon Jerome. Don't be so arrogant."

"And what will you do Jaffray? Kill me?" I flashed my flirty smile.

"No. Worse. I'm going to call your parents."

"Try that and I'll kiss you."

She raised her eyebrow and said, "Really Jerome?"

I was about to reply when Mick came between us. "Oh shut up guys! C'mon, I'm going to take my shirt off."

"Sure Mick. But first, we need to check if your ex moved on."

"I did Clarke."

"Hey guys, C'mon. Stop that. Jerome, c'mon." Alfie stopped me from approaching Mara.

"We'll see Jaffray." I turned my back at her and walked towards the others.

"Oh my gosh Mick. You have abs!" I heard Amber saying. Then, I saw her touching Mick's abs.

"Like it Millington? Such a bummer that you broke up with me." Mick said, staring at Amber's face.

"I broke up with you? You ended our relationship silly!" She pushed him playfully.

Oh dang. I almost forgot. Amber is not used to drinking. And apparently, she's not in the right state.

"Amber, stop." Nina giggled.

Oh, Nina too.

"Nina? Fancy a make-out session with me?" Fabian asked.

Oh dang it. Fabian too.

"Sure Fabian! I fancy a make-out session with you." She giggled, held his right hand and led him to the sofa. And you know what happened next.

And because that I'm drunk, I didn't scold them from doing that.

"So guys..." Patricia said.

"Look at Amber and Mick!" Alfie laughed.

I looked at them and gasped and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. There, I saw Amber and Mick making out. Mick without his shirt off and Amber with Mick's shirt on. It's pretty weird. Amber was touching Mick's arm while Mick was twirling Amber's hair.

I turned to Alfie who was laughing. "Uh Mate. Why are you laughing? Are you okay with this?" I asked him. I never thought alcohol can give him this kind of whatever it is called.

"Of course I am okay with it Jerome! C'mon! We're young. We're wild." Yes, Alfie lost his mind.

"Mate, I think you're really drunk. Go back to the room now." I laughed and led him to our room. Once he laid in his bed, I heard him snoring. I laughed again. I took my cellphone from my pocket and took a picture of Alfie sleeping.

"What an angel." I said sarcastically. I took another shot of the beer.

"Who is?" I heard Patricia asking. I looked at her. She was wearing a purple top and shorts. Weird. I never saw her wearing shorts so I checked her legs. My eyes were on her legs. I can't get it off. It's perfect.

"Alfie. Alfie is angel while sleeping." I answered when I was done looking at her awesome legs. Oh gosh, what's wrong with me? It's Patricia! Tricia! Why am I interested with her legs? I mean she's just a girl.

"Yeah he is." She walked towards me. She couldn't maintain her balance so she's pretty drunk.

"Are you okay?" I laughed softly.

"Yes I am of course Jerome." She traced my face. Then my nose. Then my lips. All I can do was to stare at her with my eyes wide open.

"What are you doing?" I laughed again and touched her finger.

"Seducing you." She laughed.

Oh gosh. Uncontrollable chick. Goth. Rebel. I forgot. She's kinda, well, hot.

"Really? Sorry Trix but I think I am not seduced." I winked at her.

"Oh Clarke. Don't play hard to get. You're awful." She giggled.

Jerome Clarke, behave yourself. Don't do such things. Don't take her weakness as an advantage. Walk out the door Jerome. Walk out.

"I am not Trix. You're just drunk. Sleep well." I patted her left shoulder.

"C'mon Jerome. Wouldn't it be fun if you and I make out?"

Okay. This has to stop right now.

"It would be but I respect you Trix. So no. C'mon, I'm going to lead you to your room." I held her hand and led her to her room.

She looked at me. "Thanks Jerome for not taking advantage of me. You're a good friend." She said and kissed me in the cheek.

"No biggie Trixie. Now, sleep." I smiled.

"Sure. Night babe." She winked.

"Night too babe." I winked.

I turned and before I can touch the knob of the door, she hugged me.

"I love you Jerome."

I faced her and look at her in the eyes. "You're drunk. Sleep now Trix." I patted her head and was about to kiss her in the cheeks when she faced me. Our lips met.

At first, it was soft. But seconds later, she was kissing me hard. I tried to push her but I don't have the strength. The only thing I can do was to stop kissing her.

"Jer-" She started then dozed off to sleep.

**[A/N] Hahahaha. Sorry. I said that it's going to be a Jara story right? Well, I revised the story. A Jara-slash-Jertricia story with a twist. I think it's cute. ;3 How I Met Your Mother inspired me. LOLOL. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**SibunaBabyyy123** : **Anyone wants to do the disclaimer? Feel free. *grins***

**Jerome: Pay me.**

**SibunaBabyyy123** : **I said feel free.**

**Jerome: Then I won't do it. *grins***

**SibunaBabyyy123** : **S'okay. I can delete this story and pair either one of them with one of your castmates. *smirks***

**Jerome: *shocked* No way.**

**SibunaBabyyy123** : **Try me.**

**Jerome: Okay. *gulps* She doesn't own us but still, she owns and controls this story. *face crestfallen* Just don't do it, okay? Thanks Baby. **

**SibunaBabyyy123** **: *shocked* What did you just call me?**

**Jerome: Well, you're codename is SibunaBabyyy123 right? I called you baby. Gotta go. See you around.**

**Jerome's P.O.V**

I went back downstairs trying to brush off what happened few minutes ago. Still couldn't believe that Patricia, my dear Trixie, loves me. But of course, she's under the influence of alcohol. She's just dizzy. But didn't someone say that when you're drunk, what comes out of your mouth is the truth? So does it mean she really loves me? Ugh. I'm confused.

"We can go to my room. Dyou want?" Mick asked Amber.

"Sure thing Mick." She licked Mick's lips. Gross.

"Guys, seriously, get a room!" I turned and saw Mara who also finds the situation stupid and disgusting.

"Well, can we get a room?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"I see you're not drunk?" I asked her.

"Obviously. I only drank 2 shots."

"Mine's 15."

"Not dizzy?"

"On contrary, I'm going strong. Can we please sit down?" I led her to the red sofa and we sat down.

"Nina, C'mon. There's a right time for that. Now, making-out is enough." Fabian laughed at Nina who was unbuttoning his polo.

"Cmon Fabes. Do me a favor. Stop being a gentle for the moment and have fun." Nina laughed.

"We should stop them." Mara said.

"Yes we should."

We helped the two stand up and break them apart.

"We're not going to have a drinking session again." I said while carrying Nina to her room.

"What? But it's fuuuuuuuuuuuun!" She laughed. "Don't be such a killjoy Jerome!"

"You're a different person when you're drunk, Nina Martin." I put her in her bed and made my way to the door when she said, "Tell Fabes that I love him so much!" After that, she fell asleep.

As I was walking downstairs again, I heard Fabian saying, "Ha-ha! Mick and Amber! What are you doing? Get a room!" Jeeeeeez. Why do they have to be like these when they're drunk? Why can't they just behave theirselves?

"Fabian, Nina said she loves you. Now, go to sleep." I said and to my surprise, he did.

"Hey you two! NO to SEX! Gosh Campbell and Millington! Use your heads." I scolded them.

"We're not going to have sex Clarke." Amber laughed then take Mick's pants off.

"NO!" I shouted. Oh! Good thing he's wearing boxers.

"Calm down Jerome! You're not the one who's going to be scolded by your parents." Mick laughed and put his pants on. "Amber. Making out is enough right?" He looked at her eyes.

"Of course boo." Then and there, they started making out again.

I closed the door and went to the living room. I saw Mara sighing again and again and again.

"What's wrong Jaffray?"

"It's pretty amusing seeing those guys acting differently." She giggled.

I laughed. "It's because they're drunk."

"And you're not."

"Of course."

"I am."

"With two shots?"

"Yes."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"Not."

"Shut up."

"You're not drunk Mara."

"I am."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me." I teased.

Then, her lips touched mine. Gosh, she's a good kisser. I imprisoned her in my arms, scared that she might leave me but she didn't. She just kissed me with passion right here and there and here. She was about to take my shirt off when I stopped kissing her. To tell you the truth, I am a teenager who says NO to SEX.

"This is not right. I'm sorry Mara."

"It's okay Jerome. Kiss me again, will you sweetie?" She said sweetly.

"You're definitely drunk." I laughed.

"I am not." She pouted.

"Sleep Jaffray. Go back to your room and sleep." I commanded.

"How about you?"

"I'll clean this mess."

"I'll help."

"Go to bed and rest." I clenched my fist. I turned my back at her.

"Okay then. Good Night Clarke. I love you."

She started to walk and seconds later, I was alone.. I started picking up the cups and throwing the plastic plates to the trash can. Next, I washed the dishes. Tonight, my crushes told me that they love me. Problem is, they're drunk. Then, I remembered what Mara said.

"_I love you."_

"No you don't." I said in a low voice.

**[A/N] Sorry if it's kinda short. I'm so sleepy. It's 12:56am here. I need to sleep. I'll be up at 8am and start doing the Chapter 3 at 9pm. My cousin's baptism will be on Saturday and I'm so excited for it! Hooray! Keep on rocking Sibunas! (;**


	3. Chapter 3

***NEXT MORNING***

"What the?"

With those words, I woke up. I immediately went out and look for the source of the noise.

"You creepy little idiot!" Amber threw a pillow at Mick. I snickered.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Nina asked them.

"C'mon Mick. Tell them." Her eyebrow raised.

"What? It was your idea, for your information!" Mick was sitting in his bed.

"How dare youuu.. youuu.. youuuuu.."

"As much as I want to scold you guys, I just can't. I'm really enjoying this."I folded my arms in my chest.

"You had you-know-what with me!" She threw a lamp at Mick.

"Amber!" Nina shouted.

"I was drunk too, Amber! Don't you dare blame me!" Mick stood up and picked the lampshade. "Jeeeeez. As if you didn't love it." He put the lampshade back to its original place.

"You know what Mick? I wanna stab you with a knife so badly ." Her fists are clenched.

Uh-oh. This is getting way overboard. I have to jump in the scene and stop them from killing each other.

"Okay okay. I surrender. You won. I can't stand it. It's really funny." I covered my mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Mick stared at me.

"Oh don't play with me Jerome! You're just messing with my head." Amber blurted out.

I replied her with, "Okay then Amber. If you want to kill a person who is innocent, go on then. I won't stop you from doing so." I smirked and because I can't stop myself from laughing, I laughed boisterously.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. God, I love playing with this kiddoe.

"No you-know-what. Just making-out. Lots of it actually."

"And why you didn't tell us in the first place mate?" Mick spoke up.

"As what I've said, if you were listening, I'm enjoying seeing you two fighting like kids without any valid reason." I was still laughing.

"You're really unbelievable Jerome!" She punched my shoulder.

"Ouch?" I touched my soldier.

"Ambs, guess everything's back to normal again. We didn't have sex." Mick sighed.

"Right, I have to go. Thanks a million Jerome." She went out of the room.

"You're still inlove with her." I told him.

"Mick?" Nina laughed. "That explains why. You were flirting with her last night. Hah!" She ran and followed Amber.

Mick shot me another deadly look.

"What? See, we know Nina. We can trust her. She's cool." I told him reassuringly.

"I see. Great."

"But still, the fight was really awesome." I raised my hand for a high five but he didn't give me one. "Okay then. Memorable."

"Jerome, can we talk?" I heard a voice saying. I turned around and saw …

**[A/N] Cliffhangers, oh Cheesus I love them! *laughs* Who did he see? Mara? Patricia? Me? You? Fabian? Alfie? Trudy? Victor? -.- **


	4. Chapter 4

- no one.

Gosh, I swear I've heard someone. Thoughts were swarming and invading my brain. Was it her? I know her voice. It must be her. The girl I love. The girl I really care for. It took me a minute to gather myself again. I faced Mick who was now eating a cookie.

"Want a bite? It's from Trudy. Delicious." He said answering all my questions which I didn't even ask.

"I want to but I think it's still not enough for you." I pointed the plate which is now empty of cookies. "How many have you consumed?" I grinned.

He laughed. "Jerome, you know I'm an athlete and I need to eat a lot so my body can take it. Cookies ar-"

"How many?" I asked again, cutting him off.

"Okay. 15."

"When did you start eating?"

"Since the day that I found out that I can eat." He answered sarcastically. He bit the cookie again.

"Geez I never thought you can be so corny." I answered back, laughing. His face darken. "Nah. Just kidding mate. I know you're funny."

"Funny is when I punch someone named Jerome in the face." He stood up and walked towards me.

"Okay, hold right there mate. I was just kidding. You're really funny, I swear." I said, cutting off his walk. He stopped, turned his back, walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Sorry about that." He smiled.

"That's okay. I know you can be sensitive sometimes." I replied. "Hah! Stop right there. Just messing with you." I continued when he jumped and clenched his fist.

He sighed and sat again. "Sorry, just pressured with things."

"With Amber, you mean."

He nodded. "Well, she's things y'know."

"I know." But I don't. Then, I remembered the voice again. The words. "Did you hear someone say 'Jerome can we talk?'." I asked him in a serious tone.

"When?" He asked while tossing a ball up and down. I just noticed that he's laying in his bed now.

"Minutes ago. Before I asked you about the cookies."

"Uh,no. Maybe I was really engrossed with the cookies that I haven't noticed. Why?"

"Really?"

"Yes Jerome really. Why?"

"Nothin'. I thought I heard someone. Well, maybe it's just my brain messing with me." I lied. Well, I'm a good liar because I'm a pranker and when time comes, like this time, that I have to shut one up, I make a good one. And obviously, he took my word for he said, "Okay."

I looked back at him again and said, "Still can't believe that you can eat 15 cookies in a minute. That's totally wicked, if you ask me."

"I'm an athlete." He pointed out.

"Sure. If you say so." I grinned and stood up. "I have to go back to our room. And I'm going to take a bath too. I smell awful." I sniffed my underarms. No, I'm good. I smell awesome.

I can hear Mick laughing. "Okay then. Thanks for the chitchat Jerome. Never thought you can be a good person to talk to."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Bye Mick." I raised my hand, laughing.

I went out of the room. I saw Mara reading a book in the living room. Nina and Amber still might be upstairs. Patricia, who was facing her laptop, was laughing. Maybe she's watching videos again, I thought. Fabian, whom I never noticed that he's not in his room, was playing guitar. Alfie is not there so I think he's still sleeping.

I continued walking and the voice came back to my mind again.

"_Jerome can we talk?_"

Now, I'm sure of it. It was real. SHE did call me. It's really obvious. It was her. It was the girl who changed me. The girl who made me believe that each of us shouldn't be afraid on showing others our sensitive side.

**[A/N] Another cliffhanger. Hahaha. So love them. XP Just guess who's the girl.I'm betting it's Trudy. Hahaha. Kidding. :D Thanks for the reviews. Highly appreciated. Made my day. :] The charger still won't work. That's why I'm using my mom's E63. So cool. :**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Joy.

"Hey people!" She shouted. All of them looked at her in suprise and said in unison, "Joy!" They all hugged her. Well, I hugged her too.

"Guys, I missed you so much." She hugged us back, one by one.

"Mara." She hugged Mara again.

"Well hello there Jerome. Tall as ever." We did our clap thingy.

"Patricia!" She hugged her so tightly.

"Joy .. Can't breatheeeeeee." Patricia said while smiling. Joy let go of her.

"And Fabes." She hugged Fabian. It lasted for a minute. It seems to me that she doesn't want to let go.

"Jooooyy!" I heard Amber squeak. She was standing in the door with Nina, who was shock by the scene.

Joy let go of Fabian and faced them. Fabian smiled at Nina who smiled back.

"Amber!" She hugged her. "Nina, you really don't have to be jealous. Fabian loves you very much. No need to worry." She hugged her too.

Is the world ending? I thought to myself. Nina and Joy? Friends? Well, guess people do change.

"I know Joy." She hugged her back.

"I have to go guys. Need to take a bath." I said to them.

"You smell awesome." Patricia remarked.

"It's my sweat but thanks Trix." I smiled.

"Go now. We're going to wait for you." Joy said. "Where's Mick and Alfie by the way?" She continued, talking to others.

That was my cue. I walked again. But before that, I saw Mara looking at me. I smiled at her and she blushed. She immediately faced Joy and the company.

I put my hands in my pocket, wondering why she didn't continue the talk. I realized that I said Joy. I only said Joy because I saw her opening the door. But it wasn't her. She's not the girl I love. It's Mara. Mara Jaffray.

**[A/N] There it's Mara. He loves Mara. Dang, I didn't win the bet. I really thought it's Trudy. Nyahaha! But what will happen to Jatricia now? Will they talk about them or will Jerome pursue his feelings for Mara? lalalala. I'm so happy right now. Found out that Brad Kavanagh [Fabian Rutter] is following me on Twitter. Reviews please. :]**


End file.
